The world of VampyreWerewolf Angels and Demons
by kay-chan007
Summary: She and her niece and two godsisters are the only humans alive. they are their guardians appointed by Nyx herself. when their worlds collide great adventures await them. Rated M for language, gore, chara death, and lemons. ON MY LIST TO REWRITE! MUST CHANGE A BUNCH OF THINGS ON HERE! TT TT
1. Chapter 1: The End of my World

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

Chapter 1: The end of my world

I was with my mother when it happened. We were on our way back from working; my window was rolled all the way down, radio blasting on our favorite station since it was playing our song, "Danza Kuduro" by Don Omar & Lucenzo, my dark brown, mid-back hair was out of its ponytail and blowing in the wind.

"Kim did you hear that?" my mother asked in her choppy English.

I turned my head so she could see my face and eyes, which were covered by my glasses.

"Hear what Mama?" I asked.

We stopped the car on the shoulder just like a lot of cars decided to do. As we all stopped by the part of the highway by a forest and then I noticed that the trees where moving when there was no wind what so ever, not even a breeze. Before mom got out of the car to join me outside, the trees stopped moving. As she opened her door, however, the roots of all the trees attacked all of the cars! I was about to get my mom out of the car when a mess of tree roots wrapped themselves around me and lift me of the ground!

I turned around, only to find my mom dead along with all the other drivers and passengers of the other cars. I reached for my cell phone but the roots around me jerked in a way that made me drop my cell. It fell about 60 feet to the rocks below and shattered to a million peices, just perfect.

"Where are these roots taking me?" I asked out loud to myself, not expecting anyone to answer me. So I was extremely freaked out when a female's voice answered my question.

"They are taking you to Mother Tree, mi hija de la noche" said the voice.

"WHOA! Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"You might know me already as the goddess of the vampires" she replied and that's when it clicked.

"Wait you mean you're….! Nyx the goddess of the night? From my all time favorite book series by P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast?"

"*chuckling* Yes that very one." She said, "But now is not the time to panic, your world is dying and Mother Tree has chosen you to come with us to your new life." And with that the roots started to fill up with water. Before the water could fill any more I caught sight of three smaller roots come to my root cocoon. Inside of them were my niece and my two godsisters. The three of them were scared but the instant they entered my cocoon and saw me, they latched onto my legs and waist.

"Tia Kim, what's happening?" my niece, T.J., asked me like I knew what was happening.

Before I could answer her, the water was almost at my elbows. T.J. and my godsisters were already asleep. when the water started to touch my face,I immediately grew drowsy. As my eyes closed the last thing I saw was meteors crashing and then I passed out. I just saw the end of my world…..


	2. Chapter 2: Their Assignment

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 2: Their Assignment_

_I must give my thanks to the two that reviewed to this story :3 I'm glad that this story got its two reviews for this gave me the courage to update this story today :3 Well, that's enough out of me, on with the story :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the HON series or any anime mentioned in the story_

**Normal POV**

Their assignment was simple, but all the same strange. The four guardians of Nyx's remaining temple were told to find the four girls still in Mother Tree. The oldest of the four guardians was still looking back at how they were assigned their mission.

_*Flashback, Oldest guardian's POV*_

_ It was shortly after our high priest, Draco, great-grandson of the legendary Zoey and Stark, had just broken our circle ritual for the full moon. As everyone was leaving the temple, those still in the circle was me and my three brothers in arms._

_ "Kouji, can you move?" asked my youngest brother, Yorai, a bright and outspoken 10 year old boy._

_ "No I can't…What about you two? Travar? Sinchiroca?" I asked the other two._

_ "No I can't move either", replied Travar, a rather quiet yet brave 11 year old "Sinchiroca?"_

_ "Sorry but no", said Sinchiroca, the second youngest of our group and by far my equal. He is also 10 years old but he grew up in the temple after his parents passed into Nyx's realm when he was 3._

_ As we tried to escape the bind of the broken circle, a blinding white light surrounded us. After our eyes adjusted to the light, we were amazed to see a beautiful woman standing where our high priest once stood._

_ "Wow", I thought, "She's radiant."_

_ "Why thank you my sons", said the woman before us with a kind smile, almost as if… "I read your thoughts? Is that what you were going to think Kouji?"_

_ "So you did read my thoughts?" I asked out loud_

_ "Yes, I did my son" she replied, "I'm Nyx and I have a mission for you of the utmost importance"_

_ When she said that, the four of us snapped out of confusion and stood proudly before our goddess._

_ "What is our mission, my lady?" Sinchiroca asked._

_ "You four must hurry to Mother Tree as soon as the light has faded. There you must reach the top of the branches and follow the blinking light to the cell holder. But you must hurry for I fear that 'She' may rise again and take the four gifts in Mother Tree"_

_ "You mean to say that…"Yorai stopped and looked around only to find it was only us five in the orb of light, "Neferet might be revived?"_

_ "…I'm afraid so my son" our goddess said gravely._

_ "…Well then, we better hurry and get there before Neferet's own followers start for Our Mother" Travar said._

_ "Then, I shall await you with the four gifts my sons. Hurry now and don't speak to anyone on your way to Mother Tree" Nyx said and left._

_ As soon as she left, the light started fading, and the four of us flew as fast as our wings could take us out of the temple._

_*End of Flashback; Return to normal POV*_

"What could those gifts be?" Kouji asked himself as they neared Mother Tree.

"Brothers, it's time." Sinchiroca saidto the other three as they reached the sacred border that connected the Tree's Roots to their kingdom. Once reaching the start of the roots they began to ascend towards the top of the branches.

**Meanwhile Kim's POV**

I woke up on the floor of the root cave and felt something heavy on my stomach. As I look down at myself, I see Tiffany, Kiara, and Xiomara still clinging tightly to me. With a sad smile I look at them and start to think about what we need to do if we ever get out of this thing. Unconsciously, I started stroking Tiffany's hair thus causing her to stir and wake up.

"Hey T.J." I whisper to her as she yawns.

"Hola tia… Donde estamos?" she asked in Spanish.

"Aun estamos en el arbol." I replied and then started to wake up the other two, "Kiara, Xiomi, come on you two wake up." I shook their shoulders.

"Waah five more minutes Kim…" Kiara complained.

"No Kiara, it's time to get up" I turned to Xiomara who still hasn't fully woken up, "Hey Xiomi, did you sleep well?"

"…yes tia…" she replied in her small and tired voice.

"Kim, what's for breakfast?" Kiara asked me as she fully woke up.

"I don't know yet Kiara. First, we have to get out of here and then see if we…" I blacked out before I could finish my thought.

**In Kim's Mind; Nyx's POV**

Shortly after the effect of the remaining sleep water claimed Kim, I quickly entered her mind.

"Whoa…Nyx, are you here?" she asked and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Si mi niña, aqui estoy" I said as she turned to face me, "It's good to see you awake again mi hija de la noche"

"You called me that before too… When my world way destroyed by the meteor storm…What did you mean back there?"

Gravely I replied, "…I'm afraid that was centuries ago when the Earth was destroyed. Now our new world is in need of your help."

"Centuries? What year is it? And where are we? What's going on? I'm scared, I can't-" I cut her off with a hug that showed her the hurt I too felt when Earth was destroyed 6,649 years ago.

**To Be Continued…**

**After note: so what did u think? The translation to what was said in Spanish is here in appearance order: Hello aunt…where are we? , We're still in the tree, Yes my darling, I'm right here. So I introduced four new characters that are major parts in this story. ZOMG I made 1,000 something words in this chapter :D well plz r&r soon. I'll probably update again around next Tuesday as well so yay. Ttyl8r guys :3**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Truth part 1

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 3: A Shocking Truth Part 1_

_So here's the third chapter. However, don't get too used to this. I'm in collage so I honestly don't know when I'll have proper time to update. For now enjoy chapter 3 of __The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons._

_Disclaimer: see chapter 2_

**Kiara's POV**

When Kim passed out, Tiffany and my sister, Xiomara, went into a panic.

"Oh my god, Tia! Tia, estas bien?" Tiffany asked while trying to wake up Tia Kim.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure tia Kim is fine, she's probably really tired" I said just as this weird cracking came from one of the walls of the weird cave.

"…Sis, I don't think _we'll_ be ok for long" Xiomara said as the wall continued cracking.

"Ok, new plan…" I said while looking down at tia Kim, "KIIIIIIIIIIIIIM HELP US!" I screamed in her ear as the wall completely broke.

**Kim's POV**

Just as Kiara screamed and the wall of the cave broke I woke up and saw these 5 tough looking guys glaring at us. Immediately I got to my feet and made my three girls get behind me. Of course I had no clue how I was going to protect them but I wasn't going to let anything happen to my only family I had left. For some reason though, the five guys were pulled out of the cave and into the air. That's when I noticed something about them and myself, we have wings!

I looked at my girls and saw they, too, had wings. "Oh my Goddess! Girls, don't freak out but, feel your backs." I told them.

Once they felt their wings, their faces ranged from shocked to scared to happy.

"Oh no, I'm going to…" I didn't let Tiffany finish that sentence

"Oh MY GOD I HAVE WINGS!" Kiara screamed in joy while Xiomara just stayed shocked.

I was brought back to the real world when I saw one of the guys that broke into the cave try to come back in. I, somehow, spread my 4 wings in front of the girls as a way to protect them. Seeing this, the guy charged at me and tackled me away from the girls. My first fight starts now.

**Normal POV**

The four guardians reached Mother Tree and saw five of Neferet's followers breaking into the cell holder. The boys rushed to the holder as the wall broke revealing the four gifts. Unknown to Kouji, the instant he laid eyes on the oldest one of the gifts, his fate was sealed for the man he was the reincarnation of awoke.

_"She's as beautiful as I remembered" said the man's voice in Kouji's head._

_ "…Who are you?" Kouji asked the man but he never got his answer since the woman was tackled to the ground._

"Kimu!" Kouji unknowingly called out and charged at the two men that tried to hold down Kim. He got one of the men off Kim quickly while she beat up the other that held her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the little girls screamed as the other men tried to grab them. Luckily the three boys that came with Kouji got them off and beat their lights out. When the five of Neferet's followers were defeated, Kim turned to the man that saved her.

"Thank you so much for… saving us…" Kim replied just as she sees the man that helped her. She couldn't help but feel that he resembled someone she once knew.

"Yes, thank you so much" the three little ones said at the same time. (A/N: I forgot to mention this before: the ages of the girls are as follows, Kim/Kimu: 20, Actually: 6,669 DOB: 12/10/93, Kiara: 8, Actually: 6,657 DOB: 5/7/05, Xiomara: 6, Actually: 6,655 DOB: 8/16/07, Tiffany: 6, Actually: 6,655 DOB: 6/4/07. Also here are the boys, Kouji: 24 DOB: 3/30/8,638, Travar: 11 DOB: 10/24/8,651, Sinchiroca: 10 DOB: 11/5/8,652, Yorai: 10 DOB: 1/28/8,652)

"Well we couldn't let those guys get ahold of you girls. You are our world's gifts" Travar stated which in turn caused the girls blush.

"Travar, I think you were a little too blunt" Sinchiroca said, "Forgive him, he's not used to talking to girls much. I'm Sinchiroca and these are my brothers" he bowed respectfully to the four girls and then signaled to the other three.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tiffany." The little one said, "This is my aunt Kim and her god sisters Kiara and Xiomara".

"You guys are related?" Kiara asked.

"No, we're brothers in arms. I'm Kouji, The runt that spoke first is Travar and then you have Yorai" Kouji replied as he introduced the other two boys.

"Oh, well then, it's nice to meet you" Xiomara said shyly.

"One question: How do we get down from here?" Kiara asked the four guys in front of her.

"Well you have wings, we fly down" Yorai said bluntly.

"We don't know how to use them" Xiomara said.

Just as they were about to continue talking, Kim was already flying outside the cave.

"WAAAHOOOOO!" Kim screamed while doing flips and spins while her four wings easily carried her in the air.

"How did she do that?" Tiffany asked.

"Come on girls, it's so much fun" Kim called to them. And that's when things got strange.

**Kim's POV**

Shortly after I called out for the girls to join me, the boys gave me a look that said they didn't understand a single letter I said.

"Comment vous dites?" Kouji asked… I think. I got closer to the cave and the tree since I was pretty far from it but enough to be heard.

"Sorry didn't catch that" I said.

"Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à comprendre" this time Sinchiroca said something but Kiara replied, "What do you mean you can't understand her?" in that instant I knew what was wrong.

**To Be Continued…**

**After note: quickly before I forget, the translation in order is this: What did you say?, Still can't understand you. Well that's this chapter tell me what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can :D Later guys :3**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Truth part 2

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 4: A Shocking Truth Part 2_

_And so here is chapter 4:D I must say I'm very happy at how my updates are going and I have to thank you guys :3 as usual see the second chapter for the disclaimer and in this chapter I'll try to make it a lot longer ^_^_

**Normal POV**

The group of eight had started to realize that the tree was allowing them to communicate with each other.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Will you please say it slower…whatever it is your trying to tell me" Kim begged for the hundredth time._

_ "Je suis en train de vous dire que je ne comprends pas une chose que vous dites" Kouji replied with great exasperation._

_ "This is crazy, how come when we're near them we can understand them but the instant we're two feet away we can't?" Kiara exclaimed._

_ "Quoi?" Travar responded. That's when an idea struck Kim. To her left was a similar flower to that of the flower at the very top of Mother Tree._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hmmm, idea." Kim said as she flew to the flower. She then turned to the others and spoke, "Hey guys, can you understand me now?"

"…We are NOT taking a flower from Mother Tree" Kouji immediately replied after realizing he could understand Kim with no difficulty.

"If we don't we'll never be able to understand each other even if we try to teach each other our own languages." Kim tried to reason with the boys. She then turned to the flower and gripped its stem, "Sorry Mother, but we really need to use your flowers until we can learn the native language here." And with that, Kim plucked the flower.

Before Kouji or any of the other boys could start to yell at her, three new flowers bloomed immediately from where the first was plucked.

"Since it's until you girls learn the language, I'll grant you the four flowers you need to communicate" a soft, motherly voice spoke from the cell holder.

"…Mother Tree…thank you" Kim replied, "Come on girls, you have to get your flowers."

"Tia, we don't know how to use our wings yet. Plus Tiffany is super scared to even try" Kiara said. Then the boys, aka Sinchiroca, Travar, and Yorai, picked the girls up and flew to the flowers. There the girls picked their flowers with a soft 'sorry Mother'.

**Kouji's POV**

After the three little ones got their flowers we decided that their first lesson was to fly.

"Hey, Tiffany was it?" I asked the middle one. She turned to me with great fear in her eyes, "Why do you fear flying so much?" I asked her.

"…I don't believe in magic, and the fact that I have wings just proves that I'm-" she was cut off by her aunt. I looked at the other two little girls and they just shrugged.

**Kim's POV**

I pulled Tiffany over to the side away from the others and removed our flowers for a bit. I signaled for Kiara and Xiomara to join us and to remove their flowers when they got to us. I crouched down to their eye level and spoke in the most serious tone I've ever used on them before.

"I'm telling you girls this now and I want you girls to understand exactly what is coming out of my mouth" I said while looking at each of them in the eye, "We're not in North America or Peru or even New Jersey any more. We're in a totally different world now and in this world there is no God and no Hell. There is a Goddess and she rules in this world. Tiffany, I know that this is very difficult for you to understand but trust me on this."

"You're wrong Tia, and when mom and dad find me with these…things on my back-" I cut her off again but I was yelling this time…the first time I ever yelled at any of them.

"THEY'RE NOT COME TO FIND YOU TIFFANY, NO ONE IS! THEY'RE DEAD AS WELL AS MY PARENTS AND KIARA AND XIOMARA'S PARENTS! THE TREE DIDN'T SAVE ANY ONE IN OUR FAMILY EXCEPT US!" it was the first time I yelled at any one before. Of course the three of them thought their families were also saved from the meteor storm like them, my revelation shocked them and they started to back up from me. I would back away from myself too if I was them.

With a heavy sigh, I let them back away and flew out of the cave with my flower in hand.

**Xiomara's POV**

That was the first time she ever yelled at us before and it scared us. But what she said was even scarier. After Tia Kim flew out of the cave, Mister Kouji flew after her once he told the other three to stay with us. They picked up our flowers and gave them to us.

"Are you girls ok?" Yorai asked us, "We heard her yell at you and we didn't know what to do."

"…" Kiara was still in shock just like me and Tiffany. That's when Tiffany started to mumble something.

"…it's not true…mom and dad…they'll come back…" she mumbled. Sinchiroca was immediately affected by this.

"…were you close to your parents?" he asked Tiff, and that's when we started to cry. I guess they didn't know what else to do, so they pulled us in to a hug. Yorai hugged me, Sinchiroca hugged Tiff, and Travar hugged my sis. It took a while for us to calm down from the extreme tear fest.

**Meanwhile with Kim and Kouji; Kouji's POV**

It took me about ten minutes to catch up to her and when I did she didn't slow down at all. Finally I just grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. However, I wasn't prepared for the sight of her tears streaming down her face.

"Sniff…hic…W-why are y-you here K-Kouji?" She sobbed.

"W-well, I w-was g-going to ask you w-why you were yelling at the girls" I can't believe I was stuttering. I cleared my throat and continued, "It seemed that they made you angry."

**To Be Continued…**

**After note: I know already, here's the translation in order: I'm saying that I don't understand a thing you say, What?**

**Anyway, what'd you guys think? Plz R&r for the next chapter ^_~* **

**Naruto: Oi, Kimu-hime, when are you going to introduce me and the others to this story?**

**Takumi: He's got a point, when do we come in Kimu-nyan?**

**Me:…Way to spoil some chapters you guys. –sigh- ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5: Accepting the Harsh Truth

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 5: Accepting the Harsh Truth_

_Thanks a bunch for the reviews and positive feedback mina-san :D With your help I've gotten the support I wanted to update and continue writing my story :3_

_Naruto: Ne, Kimu-hime, are we going to be introduced in this chapter?_

_Me: some of you guys will be._

_Takumi: Does that mean I get to scare the crap out of pe-_

_Misaki: Shut the fuck up you hentai alien, you're going to spoil the story!_

_Hinata: Ha-ha Usui is being scolded D_

_Sasuke: … Anyway, Kimu doesn't own anything from P.C. and Kristin Cast or any of the animes mentioned here._

**Kim's POV**

"The fact that it's just the four of us from now on, it added to the frustration towards Tiffany and the others. I'm not angry at them, I'm angry at myself" I replied to Kouji.

"Why? It wasn't your fault that, sadly, your kind was destroyed" he said, "Come here" he pulled me into an embrace that was very unexpected but comforting, "You aren't to blame for this. Mother Tree could only save those who she knew would best survive in this new world."

"That doesn't change the fact I possibly mortified those three" I said, returning the embrace. "_He's really comfy…why do all guys feel comfy when they hug you?_" I thought to myself.

**Normal POV**

After Kim calmed down, she and Kouji returned to Mother Tree. Once at the cave where Kim and the girls were sleeping for centuries, said girls turned to their aunt and rushed to her sides.

"We're *sob* s-so s-sorry t-tia Kim" Kiara cried on to Kim's stomach while holding her tightly.

Kim was shocked by the sudden show of affection by the three that she, too, started to cry. She wrapped her arms around the girls and hushed them.

"It's alright girls. We can get through this together. I swore to your families that I won't let _anything_ happen to you. We'll be together forever now." Kim said. Just as the three girls looked up to her, a blinding white light surrounded the eight of them.

"Tia, what's happening?" Tiffany asked in fear that the light was going to swallow them whole.

"There's no need to be afraid of little one" a kind, motherly voice that belonged to Nyx said.

After their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw a tall beautiful woman standing in the middle of the ball of light.

"Wow… Tia who is she?" Xiomara asked her aunt/god sister

"…This is the Goddess of this world, Nyx" Kim replied while looking at the goddess.

"It's so good to finally meet you three girls" Nyx said with a gentle voice, "Kim and your families told me much about you" at this, Tiffany immediately reacted.

"Y-you met with m-my mom and d-dad?" she asked the goddess.

"Yes dear, they're in my realm. Resting and waiting for you when your time comes. Of course, your aunt knows this." Nyx replied.

"She does? How?" Kiara asked.

"…I swore to them I would protect you girls and saw them pass into Nyx's realm. They're at peace now" Kim replied with a very serious but tired voice.

"…o-oh ok" Tiffany said, "And t-they're n-not mad that I h-have w-wings now, r-right" she asked the goddess.

"No dear, they're not mad" Nyx replied kindly, "Now, on to other matters. Which ones want to change your names… for the public only? When you are alone you can use your real names, but for the public to know you, you may change your names" Nyx said sternly.

"I will. My name to the public will be Kimu" Kim responded.

"…Do we have to change our names?" Kiara asked.

"No but I was just asking" Nyx replied kindly to Kiara.

"Ok, cause I don't want to" Kiara said and the other two agreed with her.

"Ok so only Kimu will change her name then" Nyx said, "Then boys, Start teaching the girls how to fly and head to the temple in the morning"

"Why in the morning?" Travar asked.

"Idiot, it's really late and I'm sure Kimu-chan and her girls want to rest from today's drama" Yorai stated. And to prove his point Kiara and Xiomara started yawning.

"Well, sleep well everyone. I'll see you if you need me" Nyx said as she and the light started fading out. When the light completely faded, the girls were scared because of the intense darkness.

"We'll go look for some fire wood. We'll be back" Kouji replied as he and the three boys flew out to get some wood.

"Tia, tengo miedo" Tiffany said while clutching Kimu's leg.

"Shhh, está bien niñas. Yo estoy aquí." Kimu said, then an idea struck her.

**Kimu's POV**

Just as the boys came back and started a fire, I decided to sing the girls to sleep.

(The song is called All About Your Heart by Mindy Gledhill. To the boys, however, it seems as if Kimu made it up)

I don't mind your odd behavior

It's the very thing I savor

If you were an ice cream flavor

You would be my favorite one

My imagination sees you

Like a painting by Van Goh

Starry nights and bright sun flowers

Follow you where you may go

Oh, I've loved you from the start

In every single way

And more each passing day

You, are brighter than the stars

Believe me when I say

"It's not about your scars,

It's all about your heart"

You're a butterfly held captive

Small and safe in your cocoon

Go on you can take your time

Time is there to heal all wounds

Oh, I've loved you from the start

In every single way

And more each passing day

You, are brighter than the stars

Believe me when I say

"It's not about your scars,

It's all about your heart"

Like a lock without a key

Like a mystery without a clue

There is no me, if I cannot have you

Oh, I've loved you from the start

In every single way

And more each passing day

You, are brighter than the stars

Believe me when I say

"It's not about your scars,

It's all about your heart"

Once I finished the song and the girls fell asleep beside me near the fire, I noticed that Kouji was still up but the boys fell asleep during the song. Kouji was staring at me and it was really uncomforting, "What, never heard someone sing a lullaby before?" I whispered to him.

"No, I haven't. It's the first time I heard anyone sing like" he paused here for a second, "Actually I've never heard anyone sing at all" he replied softly.

"…Now I'm sad, no one sings here?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. Sinchiroca hums to himself a tune his mother used to hum to him as a baby, but I've never heard him or anyone in the kingdom sing before" he replied.

"Well then, I'll be the first" I replied. I started to yawn when I said good night.

**Kimu's POV in her dream**

I'm sitting next to a blond man and a black haired girl. I was also sitting next to another man but I couldn't make out his face. All I know is that I'm very happy to be by the other man's side. The blond man and black haired girl turned to face us and it was Usui Takumi and Ayzuwa Misaki.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's note: So translation in order: Aunty, I'm sacared, it's ok girls, I'm here. What did you think? Can you guess why Takumi and Misaki appeared the way they did?**

**Naruto: …I'm not allowed to say right?**

**Hinata: N-naruto-k-kun, y-you'll spoil it f-for t-the readers.**

**Hinata: She's right Naru-san, we can't say a thing.**

**Sakura: …Kimu-chan can we call Hinata by his last name so we don't get confused?**

**Me: By all means Sakura.**

**Shintani: I know I have Hyuga-chan's same name **

**Sasuke: at any rate, R&R**

**Me: also if you want to hear the song that is here, Click here: watch?v=QNzlzyjgmwQ&feature=BFa&list=FL1tlr6ubd83JbYb0F2bJN_g**


	6. Chapter 6: Our First Long Flight

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 6: Our First long Flight_

_I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this massively late update, I went to Barnes and Nobles last Tuesday, aka chapter update day, and got the new book of the House of Night series and yeah…9 hours later it was 12:41 am that night._

_Sasuke: -death glares- you, missy, left everyone worried_

_Me: I'm sorry –puppy face-_

_Itachi: don't start with that face, how are you going to make it up to us and the readers?_

_Me: a double update!_

_All: WHAT!_

_Me: Yup I'm going to update this story with two chapters today –determined face-_

_Naruto: -just walks in- …any way Kimu-hime doesn't own the animes or HON. All rights to their true owners_

**Kouji's POV**

In the morning light, I remembered a strange dream I had.

_*Flashback*_

_ I'm sitting next to a beautiful woman and this couple that I only saw in history books. It was Takumi and Misaki, the tragic love story with a part of a prophecy. I awoke after that*_

_*End Flashback*_

I decided not to worry on that dream and went to find some food. As I rose to fly for food, I saw how close the gifts where to each other. The three little ones didn't let go of Kimu at all and she didn't move from the sitting position she was in so the girls could always have a hold of her. They all looked as if they had grieved for years and were completely exhausted. I decided to get a feast for all of us. With that in mind, I took off to the closest town.

**Kimu's POV**

The first thing I notice when I woke up was that my legs were heavy and numb. As my eyes focus, I see the girls cling to me as if I was going to disappear at any second. I couldn't help but smile at them and I started to stroke Kiara and Xiomara's heads and wake them up gently.

"Hey, Xiomi, Kiks, T.J. wake up girls" I said softly.

"Hmm five more minuets tia…" Tiffany muttered as she clutched my leg tighter.

"I would but my legs need to move and I can't feel my toes" I said and they immediately got off my legs, almost as if I smacked them off.

"…We're sorry *yawning* we didn't know" Xiomara replied with a sad face. In fact the three of them seemed to still be upset about my explosion last night.

"Girls…*sigh* I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. My job is to keep you safe and happy now…but I can't do that if you can't fully accept what has happened here and that we now live under a new higher power. Please try to understand" I look to the boys and Kouji has just flown back into the cave with a huge cow that's being prepared for breakfast, "Come on, let's eat. I'm shaking with hunger and I don't like it" I said with a smile and stood up…only to fall down on my butt.

"Tia, are you ok?" Kiara asked me.

"She's probably too hungry and weak to get up right now" Kouji said as he walked to us. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the prepared food and water. I didn't wait for anyone and started eating everything in my leaf plate.

"…She's not hungry at all" Yorai said with the largest amount of sarcasm ever.

"Of course she is, all four of us are" Tiffany scolded him.

"Sweetie *gulps food before continuing* he was being sarcastic. He's actually making it very obvious that I AM hungry" I told her and continued eating.

After stuffing our faces, we began our first flying lesson. Of course the girls were scared and Xiomara asked me how I started flying so quickly.

"I just jumped out the cave" was my instant reply. (A/N: Yes I just said that)

Of course they looked at me like if I had grown 80 heads. "I'm not lying girls. If you trust the fact that your wings will prevent you from getting hurt, you can fly" But they still didn't believe me so I suggested we try a trust exercise.

"What kind of trust exercise?" Kiara asked.

"Like this" since Kouji was right behind me, I let myself fall backwards. He, of course, caught me.

"You all right Kimu?" he asked worried.

"This is the exercise. I put my trust in you to catch me and you didn't fail me" I explained and they understood what I ment, but were still unsure of what to do, "Ok *gets up off of Kouji* Turn around Kouji" He looks at me as if I'm sick but complies, "Now fall backwards. Just like I did to you" he does as I asked and I catch him, "See what I mean? Now girls I want you to do the same with the boys, learn to trust them as your warriors"

**2 hours later, Kouji's POV**

After two hours of the girls testing our trust, I began to understand who was whose warrior: Kiara had been paired with Travar, Xiomara with Yorai, Sinchiroca is Tiffany's warrior, and I am Kimu's. With this in mind, we continued the exercise and were slowly moving closer to the edge. Kimu was doing this on purpose to make the three little ones put their full trust in, not only their wings but their warriors as well. When Kimu told them to open their wings and told the boys to wait a little higher to catch the girls, they were confused until Kimu pushed the girls out the cave and…

**To Be continued…**

**No AN just hurry to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Our First Long Flight part 2

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 7: Our First long Flight part 2_

_No time for an AN now, there will be one at the end of this chapter. Now on with the story_

**Kouji's POV**

As they fell, Kimu told them to turn around, which they did and since their wings were open the following result was to be expected.

**Normal POV**

When they turned around, the wind caught in their wings and the girls floated back up really fast. The boys were already waiting for the girls but Tiffany got so scared she kept falling, she never turned around. Sinchiroca was right behind her and grabbed her before the tree limbs could hit. Obviously too scared out of her mind, Tiffany passed out in Sinchiroca's arms.

"…Well it worked for Kiara and Xiomara" He called to Kimu and the others as he flew up to them.

"I figured that would happen. If you could carry her on our way to town, we'll be on our way" Kimu replied. She looked up at the other four and couldn't help but smile at them. They were having fun flying for the first time the two girls couldn't stop laughing.

"I hate to stop the fun, but let's get going. Draco is going to go insane if we stay out of the city any longer" Kouji called out them as he helped Sinchiroca put Tiffany more comfortable position on his back. When everyone had gathered, they started their flight to their capital city. On the way Kimu asked how far they had to fly to get to the capital.

"It won't be for another hour, forty minutes minimum" Kouji replied.

"Really? Great" Kiara started complaining.

"Kiara, please don't start" Xiomara warned her sister.

After twenty-five minuets, Kiara and Xiomara started falling behind, so their warriors decided to carry them on their backs like Sinchiroca.

**15 minutes later**

The group had arrived at the capitol city named Crystelia City.

To be Continued…

After note: I know these chapters were super short. I started them late and I'm getting tired. Not to mention collage is taking a looooooooooooooooooooot out of me. I'll try my hardest to do a better update next week. TTYL guys and no Naruto I'm still under the effects of that "time" ^w^

Sakura: plz r&r soon so Kimu-chan doesn't kill us since we pestered her on her "time"


	8. Chapter 8: Is this Really Crystelia City

The world of Vampyre/Werewolf Angels and Demons

By: Kimu Uchiha

_Chapter 8: Is this Really Crystelia City?_

_Me: Some hurricane, right guys?_

_Sasuke: Tell me about it, Sakura wouldn't let go of me all night… not complaining though –smirk-_

_Sakura: Shut up the wind was a lot scarier than Tsunade-sama on her "time"_

_Naruto: -shiver- that's a scary thought enough as it is._

_Shintani: I'm surprised Kimu-chan is updating today._

_Me: Well about that…_

_Usui:… you have an announcement at the end of the chapter don't you._

_Me:…On with the story :D_

**Normal POV**

Once the group arrived at the city, Tiffany had just woken up.

"Hmm… Where are we?" She asked in general.

"Finally awake I see, we're in Crystelia City. This is the capital of the Neutrality Priestdom" Sinchiroca replied as he set Tiffany down on the ground.

"Oh, hey where are my aunt and the others?" Tiffany asked.

"They went to the Temple of Nyx to speak with Draco, our high priest. Come I'll take you" he replied as he lead Tiffany to the temple. On their way, Sinchiroca and Tiffany got to know each other. Tiffany found out that Sinchiroca lost his parents in a fire when he was 4 years old, he was raised by Kouji and the other Sons of Erebus in the Temple of Nyx, and he's looking for his little brother that disappeared the following day of the fire.

"I'm never gonna give up on my brother, I'll find him" Sinchiroca said when Tiffany asked him if he couldn't find his brother.

On the other hand, Sinchiroca found out that Tiffany is the biological niece of Kimu, she's an only child, was very faithful to her previous religion, but loves music as much as her aunt which is how they get along so well. She's also Kimu's only niece and sometimes get pretty lonely when she's away from her family members.

"And I'm a daddy's girl teehee" she said when Sinchiroca mentioned her parents. Of course they both started getting upset about that subject so they changed it to favorite things.

**Meanwhile Kimu's POV**

Sinchiroca said he'd stay with Tiff in the square while the rest of us went to the Temple of Nyx. As we traveled through Crystelia City, I couldn't help but notice that a lot of the things here were built over the ruins of a very familiar place.

"Hey, Kouji"

"Yeah?"

"What was this place before it became Crystelia City?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Does it look familiar to you?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, Tia, it almost looks like our home town of Clifton" Kiara answered.

"Well you guys may be right. We'll ask Draco when we get to the temple" Travar replied.

After a few minutes, the temple came into view and I couldn't be surer that it was our original home. The temple was built over the remains of a church I used to go to as a kid. We walked in and saw the stained glass windows were changed so that women were represented more so then men, or so it seemed to me. At the alter was a young man with soft brown curls of hair, lightly tanned skin and white devil wings on his back. When he turned around, I took notice that his eyes were two different colors, one was silver and the other was blood red.

"Ah, thank you Goddess for returning our warriors back safe and sound" the man said as he looked at each of the three warriors that were before him, "But where is Sinchiroca?"

"He's going to be a little late for he stayed behind in the town square, Draco" Yorai replied.

"Oh, well that's a relief. And may I ask who these lovely ladies are?" Draco asked as he turned to look at us.

"Their-" Travar was about to say who we really were but I cut him off since something in my gut told me not to trust this Draco person.

"We're escaping slaves of the Demonic Vampiric Priestdom. Our owner abused us and I didn't want my three girls to live in that environment, especially since one of them still doesn't trust her wings" I said with, what I hoped, was the truth.

"One of your daughters doesn't trust her wings?" Draco asked with great shock that rubbed me the wrong way.

"Yes but with the help of these warriors we were able to avoid and lose our pursuers by the time we made it to Mother Tree" I said to quickly avoid the topic. Draco was about to say something when Tiffany and Sinchiroca came up running and acting like little kids.

"I win Sinchiroca" Tiffany said as she reached me and laughing.

"Darn it" he replied but was laughing.

"Oh well you made it Sinchiroca" Draco said as he saw Sinchiroca, "Now is this little lady your other daughter?" he asked me as he looked at Tiffany who instantly hides behind me.

"Yes, she is" I said in a protective parent voice which startled the girls but made Draco back-off. Kouji and the others warriors noticed my need to protect the girls and started surrounding us and getting their weapons out.

"I mean you no harm girls. I apologize if I seemed disrespectful" Draco said but I wasn't convinced. My gut was telling me to get as far from this guy as I possibly can.

"Yes, well, if you could please just allow us to make a living here for a while, we'll be on our way. It'll take a few days for us to get our necessary supplies and get money" I said still pretty much on guard.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: yes another sort of short chapter and as Usui mentioned I have a huge announcement to make.

All: ?

Me: I won't update this story until 11/21/2012 or sooner since this is when I have Thanksgiving break.

All: What?!

Me: I know but collage is beating me up badly and I need to pick up the slack. I'm still going to work on the chapters but I won't be updating until that date. A million apologize to my readers but that's the reality of my sad life. Until them my faithful readers: Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again ^_~*


End file.
